


The Body Electric

by mintywrites



Series: Honeymoon [5]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, just straightforward smut nothing fancy, not tagging specifics out of shame lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintywrites/pseuds/mintywrites





	The Body Electric

Every time they hooked up, Dinesh always wondered if this would be the day where he’d find he’d grown accustomed to Gilfoyle’s touch. But as he felt a deft hand slip under his waistband, he realized that today was not that day. The feeling of Gilfoyle’s skin on his was still just as enchanting as it was the first time he gave him a handjob a few months ago, and the feeling of his back against the bed and Gilfoyle hovering above him was still just as exhilarating.

He parted his legs instinctively, and Gilfoyle chuckled into his mouth as he kept teasing the area between Dinesh’s stomach and his dick. Dinesh bit Gilfoyle’s lip as he felt himself start to get hard- it was embarrassing how quickly Gilfoyle could do this to him even though he’d blown him earlier that day. But the feeling only stayed with Dinesh for a split second before Gilfoyle was unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down along with his underwear, and Dinesh couldn't think of anything other than  _ fuck _ and  _ yes _ and  _ more.  _

__

He was so hazy with arousal that it took him a few seconds to realize that Gilfoyle was talking to him.

__

“Want me to eat you out, babe?”

__

Dinesh’s eyes widened in surprise as his brain caught up with Gilfoyle’s words. He still wasn’t completely used to the idea of Gilfoyle licking his asshole, but he didn’t really care- he just knew he’d never come harder than the first time Gilfoyle did that for him, and he was eager to see if that could be topped. 

__

Dinesh rolled over and got on his knees, reminding himself that this position of vulnerability would all be worth it in a few seconds. And it was; as soon as Gilfoyle’s tongue darted over the rim of Dinesh’s asshole, every shred of self consciousness melted away. Dinesh let out a short breath, and whined when he felt a sudden loss of contact.

__

“This good?”

__

“Yes! Yes, please keep going.”

__

Gilfoyle returned with more conviction, pushing his tongue harder and harder against Dinesh’s opening. Dinesh moaned and reached for his dick, but Gilfoyle batted his hand away and grabbed hold of it himself. 

__

He stroked Dinesh tantalizingly slow, while continuing to lick deliberately at his asshole without pushing his tongue inside. 

__

Dinesh needed more, more friction on his dick and more contact in his ass, and he needed to decide whether to beg or not. Some nights Gilfoyle would reward him for begging, and other nights he would reward him for restraining himself from begging. Dinesh had come up with a theory predicting which one would work on any given night, but his head was so clouded by lust that he couldn’t for the life of him remember what it was. 

__

He decided he would restrain himself, but when Gilfoyle pushed his tongue into his asshole and immediately removed it, going back to lapping lightly at the rim, Dinesh blurted out,

__

“Please, Gilfoyle, please do that again.”

__

He whimpered in defeat as he felt Gilfoyle pull away completely and remove his hand from his dick. Dinesh folded his arms underneath his head to keep himself from reaching between his legs and jerking himself off. He shuddered when he felt Gilfoyle’s chest press into his back, and his breath on the back of his neck.

__

“What do you want me to do, babe?” Gilfoyle asked, circling Dinesh’s asshole with a spit-slicked fingertip. 

__

Dinesh groaned and forced out the words, “Put… put it in me. Please.”

__

Gilfoyle kissed the back of Dinesh’s neck as he slipped his index finger inside him. Dinesh let out a shuddering breath through his nose, before evening his breaths as he got used to the feeling. They had done this a few times before, so it wasn’t long before he was asking Gilfoyle for another finger. Before he complied, Gilfoyle pushed his finger all the way in, eliciting a whiney moan from Dinesh. Gilfoyle smiled into Dinesh’s neck before pulling away so that he could lube up his fingers.

__

When he returned his hand to Dinesh’s ass, Gilfoyle lightly circled the rim, letting him know he was going to enter him again. Dinesh braced himself for both fingers, but Gilfoyle started with one, pumping in and out a few times before adding the next. Gilfoyle slowly pushed his fingers into Dinesh, who was breathing heavily below him, his eyes clamped shut and his hands clenched into fists. 

__

“You feeling okay? Want me to go faster?”

__

Dinesh tried to speak, but realized his mouth was completely dry. He gulped and said, “Y-Yes, please.”

__

Dinesh gasped happily as Gilfoyle began to quicken his pace. Gilfoyle returned his lips to the back of Dinesh’s neck, and grinned at the high pitched moan he pulled from him when his fingers hit his prostate. 

__

“Fuck, Gilfoyle,” Dinesh breathed, silently praying for him to do that again. “That's-” fortunately he couldn't finish the thought because Gilfoyle had pressed into his prostate once again. Dinesh melted into the touch, pushing his ass up against Gilfoyle’s fingers. 

__

Suddenly Dinesh’s back felt cold; Gilfoyle’s chest was no longer pressed into him. When Dinesh felt Gilfoyle grab his dick he realized he'd gotten to his knees behind him so that he could use both hands on him. The feeling of so much pressure on his prostate and his dick was almost too much for Dinesh, but his apprehension washed away when he felt a warmth building in the pit of his stomach, telling him he was getting close. 

__

“Gilfoyle, I-” Dinesh gulped, but his mouth was so dry that it didn't help much. “I don't want to come yet.”

__

Gilfoyle immediately released Dinesh’s dick, but kept his fingers in place deep in his ass. If Dinesh hadn't been faced away from him, he would have seen Gilfoyle smiling down at him with pride, affection, and lust. 

__

Gilfoyle snaked his hand up around Dinesh’s waist, and he rubbed light circles into the small of his back as he asked, “do you want a third finger?”

__

“I want to try… if you fucked me again.”

__

Gilfoyle’s eyes glimmered in anticipation, but he kept his tone of voice neutral as he said, “you sure? Last time we did that, you said you'd never enjoy getting fucked so it wasn't worth trying.” 

__

Dinesh pursed his lips as he thought back to how painful and disappointing the last time was. But he also remembered what Gilfoyle had said to him, that you need to be in the right mood to get things right, and it doesn’t always happen on the first try. And he knew how much Gilfoyle loved jumping on his dick on the regular- there must be something to getting fucked, and Dinesh desperately wanted to know what it was like.

__

“I'm sure. I want to.” 

__

Dinesh exhaled sharply as Gilfoyle removed his fingers from his ass. Gilfoyle put a hand on his shoulder and lightly pushed him, guiding him over so that he was laying on his back. Dinesh watched as Gilfoyle reached for the lube once again, and applied more to his fingers before pushing back in. Dinesh grabbed onto Gilfoyle’s shoulders as he opened him up, gently but deliberately, before removing them so that he could return with a third finger. Dinesh whined, and Gilfoyle halted, ready to pull out if Dinesh asked him to. 

__

“Don't stop. Fuck Gilfoyle that feels so good.” 

__

Gilfoyle pushed his fingers in further, and gently massaged his prostate for a few seconds before quickening his pace. Dinesh whimpered, and his dick twitched in a plea for more contact. 

__

Gilfoyle began fucking Dinesh with full force as Dinesh writhed beneath him, biting down on his lip to keep in his moans and desperate pleas. Gilfoyle adjusted his angle to hit Dinesh’s prostate better, and on the next thrust of his hand, Dinesh couldn’t hold it in any longer.

__

“Fuck, Gilfoyle, Gilfoyle, please, harder, harder, harder-” 

__

Gilfoyle grinned as Dinesh’s words turned into unintelligible gasps and moans. He continued to fuck Dinesh, scissoring his fingers and pushing them forcefully into his prostate, until he decided that Dinesh was thoroughly ravished and ready. He slowed his pace and relaxed his fingers, allowing Dinesh to catch his breath. Once Dinesh’s breathing had somewhat evened, he asked,

__

“Are you ready for my cock, babe?”

__

“Yes,” Dinesh said breathily. Gilfoyle grinned and leaned down to kiss him, pushing his fingers all the way in one last time before gently removing them.

__

Dinesh closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he listened to Gilfoyle unwrap a condom. He gulped when he heard the pop of the lube cap, and he opened his eyes to see Gilfoyle stroking it onto his cock. He felt the beginnings of a knot forming in his stomach, and he breathed in deeply to try to quell it. Gilfoyle positioned himself between Dinesh’s legs, then reached down to give Dinesh’s dick some much-needed attention. Dinesh sighed in relief and relaxed into the familiar touch. 

__

He gasped and furrowed his brow as he felt the tip of Gilfoyle’s dick press up against his ass. Gilfoyle halted his stroking but kept his dick in place as he asked, “Are you sure about this? I can go back to fingering you.”

__

“No, I’m sure. I’m ready. I want it.”

__

Gilfoyle began to push into him, and Dinesh inhaled sharply. Once Gilfoyle was halfway in, he stopped and looked down at Dinesh. He sighed when he saw the uncomfortable look on Dinesh’s face, and he wondered if Dinesh had been right all along- maybe he was just too tense to enjoy being fucked. He had been one of the most repressed people Gilfoyle had ever met before they started hooking up, and that doesn’t just go away. 

__

“If it doesn't feel good, we can stop.”

__

“No, keep going. It doesn’t hurt, it’s just weird.”

__

_ It's supposed to feel  _ good _ , though. That's kind of the point.  _ Gilfoyle didn't want to argue with Dinesh while he was inside him, so he did what Dinesh told him and kept going. 

__

Gilfoyle slowly pulled out of Dinesh and began to push back in, no farther than he had been before. He stroked Dinesh’s dick firmly, hoping the attention on his dick would distract from the discomfort in his ass. But Dinesh’s facial expression hadn’t changed, so as he was pulling out, Gilfoyle decided that he’d try one more push, and if Dinesh still felt weird he’d give him a blowjob or something instead. He sighed as he pushed into him once more. Suddenly Dinesh’s eyes shot open and he said,

__

“Oh my god. That feels good.”

__

Gilfoyle’s eyes glimmered. “Yeah?”

__

“Yeah,” Dinesh said breathily.

__

Gilfoyle repeated the same motion again. Dinesh let out a breathy moan, and Gilfoyle smiled as he loosened his grip on his dick. He wanted Dinesh’s first time successfully bottoming to last.

__

He continued to fuck Dinesh slowly, picking up the pace slightly and pushing a bit deeper with each thrust. He kept his eyes locked on Dinesh’s face to see if his look of discomfort returned, but Dinesh’s eyebrows were relaxed and his mouth was open. 

__

Dinesh gasped and wrapped his arms around Gilfoyle’s shoulders as he felt Gilfoyle’s dick brush against his prostate. 

__

“Fuck,” he moaned. “Gilfoyle, that’s- holy shit-”

__

Gilfoyle let go of his dick so he could use both arms to prop himself up and get more leverage. He wasn’t going to start really thrusting yet, but he wanted to be ready to if Dinesh asked him to. 

__

Dinesh clutched Gilfoyle’s shoulders tighter and tighter as he kept pushing into him. Gilfoyle buried his face in the crook of Dinesh’s neck, and Dinesh whimpered as he sucked and bit at his skin. Dinesh wrapped his legs around Gilfoyle’s waist, pinning their bodies together so that his dick would rub against Gilfoyle’s stomach with each thrust. He moaned when he felt a warm wave of pleasure spread from his stomach to his groin. 

__

“Gilfoyle, I’m…”

__

Gilfoyle pulled his head back as he thrusted harder and faster, and looked down at Dinesh with full-blown pupils. 

__

“Touch yourself for me.”

__

Dinesh whimpered and let his legs fall to the bed, making room for him to reach down and grab his dick. He stroked himself desperately until he moaned as he came on his chest. Gilfoyle slowed down, thrusting a few more times, and Dinesh groaned through the aftershocks. Gilfoyle leaned down to kiss Dinesh’s open mouth and run his thumb over his cheek as Dinesh caught his breath. Gilfoyle gently pulled out of him, and Dinesh whimpered before sighing happily as his body fully relaxed.

__

Gilfoyle pulled the condom off and threw it away, then got back into position hovering over Dinesh as he began to stroke himself, eager to add to the come on Dinesh’s chest. He closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure washed over him- he hadn't allowed it to take a hold of him while he was fucking Dinesh, and he sighed in relief as his body finally got what it had been begging for. When he opened his eyes to look back down at him, he saw Dinesh reach up to touch his dick. Gilfoyle gasped in surprise; Dinesh had touched his dick after he'd come before, but never so soon. Dinesh was still breathing heavily from his orgasm, and Gilfoyle gulped as he released his dick, allowing Dinesh to grab onto it. 

__

Gilfoyle leaned down and kissed Dinesh hungrily as he began to jerk the head of his dick. He adjusted his hips so that Dinesh could get a better angle, and he groaned when Dinesh finally got in a stroke over the entire length. After a few pumps, Gilfoyle broke the kiss and took a deep, shuddering breath as he came. 

__

Gilfoyle opened his eyes to see Dinesh looking back up at him. Gilfoyle’s eyes glimmered with affection; for once Dinesh was focused on him rather than the pool of come on his stomach. He reached over for a tissue and wiped Dinesh clean before flopping down next to him and pulling him close. 

__

“I told you sometimes it takes a few tries to get things right. You should listen to me more often.”

__

“When you said it I thought you were just trying to make me feel better.”

__

“Why would I do something like that?” Gilfoyle said before kissing Dinesh’s ear and nuzzling into him.

__


End file.
